1: 16
by CN Winters
Summary: Set immediately after Season Six, Episode 12 titled "5: 26", Jane and the Boston police department are searching for the medical examiner who's been kidnapped by someone seeking revenge against the detective.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : 1: 16

 **Fandom** : Rizzles Fanfiction; Rizzoli and Isles Fanfiction

 **Author** : CN Winters

 **Disclaimers** : These characters aren't mine. They belong to TNT, Janet Tamaro, Tess Gerritsen and other talent folks. I'm just borrowing them for my amusement, and hopefully yours too.

 **Feedback** : You're welcome to email me about this fic at cnwinters71 at the yahoooooooooo thingy.

 **Synopsis** : Set immediately after Season Six, Episode 12 titled "5: 26", Jane and the Boston police department are searching for the medical examiner who's been kidnapped by someone seeking revenge against the detective.

 **Authors Note** : Don't let the 16 chapters fool you. They aren't long chapters. As for Rizzles it's implied, just like show's subtext, but not confirmed. I'm thinking of doing a follow-up to this tale for the Rizzles fans to enjoy. By the way, this story also features shades of the paranormal that you may find in something like the X-Files (as well as something that HAS been done in R & I). From diehard R & I fans you may also notice a few callbacks to prior episodes over the last six years. I planned to release this months before the conclusion of season six as a way to tide fans over until the season six return, however that didn't happen because it got a bit more detailed than I expect. So, instead of coming out weeks or month before the Feb 2016 return, I'm releasing it DAYS before so I apologize if it's littered with errors (I'm rushing LOL). Anyway, if you enjoy it, don't be shy. A quick note or thumbs up is always appreciated.

 **Warning** : This fic does have violence toward women and/or gun violence, so if those are triggers for you then you might want to skip this fic. It may get intense for more sensitive readers.

 **Chapter 1**

"I am so glad that's over," Jane sighed from Maura's sofa.

It had been a horrible ordeal. Jane was expecting it to be her mother to be taken – she was ready for it. But the days that followed after she broke down in her mothers' arms... they were almost too much to endure. Maura was gone; taken. Nothing remained except a dropped cell phone. She loved Maura. And someone took her; hurt her...because of her. She did her best to play it off. Maura, for her part, seemed to do the same. Both women just wanted to get back to life as normal.

The medical examiner walked over with a wine glass in one hand and a beer in the other. She smiled as she made her way from the kitchen to sit beside the detective. Not an inch separated them as they sat side-by-side. The doctor chuckled softly as she handed the beer bottle over to her friend.

"What?" Jane asked.

"I must admit, the balloons are a nice touch." She pointed to the bouquet of red balloons by the front door.

"Glad you liked them. It's the least I could do... really, the very least."

"You really need to wake up, detective," Maura said with a gentle smile. She reached out slowly and affectionately ran her palm down the back of Jane's head with one stroke.

"Wake up?" Jane challenged. "I'm wide awake. I know exactly what happened and I'm sorry I got you hurt. I..."

Maura then put her hand on Jane's knee and gave a light squeeze to make sure she had her full attention.

"It's not your fault," she said softly.

"It is. If you weren't important to me-."

"He would have targeted someone else – your mom, Frankie, TJ... It had to be me. I had to be the one – you know that because we're kindred spirits – soulmates if you will. And I'm the only one who can survive this."

"Well, you're home now. You're safe and... I'm going to do everything I can to keep it that way," Jane said as she rested the beer on the coffee table. She took hold of Maura's hand that was on her knee and grasped it. "You have my word."

Maura put her glass on the table too and took Jane's face in her hands.

"I love you, but your problem is your heart rules your head. But really, you need to wake up, Jane."

"What...?"

"Wake up!" Maura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Arghh!"

Jane's eyes shot open and her body lunged forward. She looked around for a few moments and realized she wasn't in Maura's living room at all. It took her about three seconds, but she recognized she was in Maura's office instead. She had fallen asleep on her sofa. Seated at the ME's desk was Sgt. Korsak who moved quickly to his feet at her outburst.

"Anything?" Jane asked hopefully, desperately.

He didn't reply. He just sadly shook his head.

"What time is it?" she asked quickly and started to look for her phone. "How long was I out?" she added.

He looked reluctant to speak. "About four hours," he finally answered.

"Four hours! Damn it, Vince! You promised me you'd wake me in an hour!" she yelled.

"You haven't slept in three days, Jane!" he argued. "One more day and you start hallucinating! You stay wake more than that and you'll die! You'll literally DIE!"

Jane knew he was right. She knew because Maura told her that once. Maura. The medical examiner was so intertwined in her life that the last three days without her was a void Jane had never experienced. Even during their most heated argument over Doyle's shooting it didn't feel THIS bad.

She had to find her and fast. Every hour that went by made it less likely she would see her alive again. But Jane wasn't dumb. She also knew she was running on empty for the last 12 hours, but sleep wouldn't come while Maura was still gone. She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly to clear her head.

"I feel helpless," she confessed in a small, frightened voice.

"I know you do," Vince sympathized. "We all do."

"All those missing person case where loved ones just vanish... How many families have we had to face over the years, Vince? How do they do it? How do they get any rest when they have no idea what happened to the person they love. I can't do that again – I can't sleep that long again. I just..."

"I know you want her back," he empathized. "We all want her back, but you can't let your heart rule your head right now. You need rest and a clear mind so we can find her."

Jane looked like she was going to rant some more, but she stopped and wore a curious expression instead.

"What did you say?" she asked him.

Korsak looked apologetic. "I just mean..."

"No. You said that the problem is my heart rules my head..."

"Sometimes it does. Yes."

"That's why..." Jane began to wave her finger. "That's why he took her. He knew my heart would take over my head. I need to think."

"He? He who?"

"Hoyte," Jane muttered. "It's Hoyte."

"How do you figure that? Hoyte's dead," Korsak reminded her.

"Because Maura just told me."

"In a dream?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah."

Vince shook his head. "Like I said, you're hallucinating. Lay down. You need more sleep," he insisted.

"No, I'm fine. Come with me," she said as she started to dart from the room. When he wasn't following quick enough, she poked her head back inside. "Get to the bullpen. I'll show you. She's right! It had to be her! Maura had to be the one!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maura was in a tired state, yet unable to properly rest. Her capture made sure of it. She figured he had to have some kind of surveillance set up. Every time she began to fall asleep, he entered the room in a full ski mask. Based on the timing, she was later convinced it had to be at least two people working together – one taking the day shift and one taking the night shift.

She wasn't sure how many days she'd been there. Without natural light, she couldn't tell the time and with the constant interruptions to her sleep, her internal clock was askew. Even if her life depended on it, she couldn't say if it was night or day. Still, regardless of her sleep-deprived state, her mind was still working; formulating a plan of escape if it presented itself.

She continued to take in her surrounding that offered very little in the way of defense. Across the room, just outside the reach of the steel chain that was attached to the wooden staircase was a steel utility shelf. It appeared to hold some household cleaners – laundry soap, bleach, toilet cleaners, ammonia, washer fluid and other odds and ends. With black painted windows and no light, it was difficult to see in the dark. But she caught a glimpse of it each time the door from above opened.

She figured she was safe... for the moment. They wanted her alive. That much she knew. If not, she would have been dead in the ally. She lost count of how many times she cursed herself for going alone that night. It felt like a set-up as soon as she arrived, but she figured it was just paranoia brought on by the lack of sleep from the previous 24 hours.

That's why she looked beyond the fact the car had bubble light rather than a new model police cruiser. It's why she overlooked that the area was draped in caution tape rather than police tape. Only later did she deduce that the person holding her had to be on the force or connected to the force. They knew exactly what to say when they called her on her cell phone in the office, but who... and why. Her exhausted mind couldn't wrap her head around it all. But since she figured it out, she knew that Jane would have as well.

Why she was still alive wasn't apparent either, at least not yet. Maybe he had planned to kill her in front of Jane. Maybe she was the bait to bring Jane out to kill the detective. Maybe he wanted to kill them together. Whatever the plan, she didn't want to stay around to find out. There was one thing that did come through her hazy mind though – Hoyte. The whole thing felt like Hoyte to her...but Hoyte was dead – long dead. Still, she wondered if Jane had considered that too.

For the moment though, Jane was nowhere in sight. And Maura's life was confined to a small, old basement that provided little light or comfort. Her captures gave her a pillow and an air mattress that was rarely used because of the interruption to her sleep. After the second day of being woken up every time she started to doze, she realized what they were doing – keeping her clumsy and disrupting her thought process.

The masked figure did let her sleep slightly though, just enough to keep her alive, she surmised. Earlier that day, she managed to sleep long enough to dream. And the dream was of Jane. They were in her living room, having drinks side-by-side on her sofa. She could see the connections to Hoyte, but could Jane? And could that be the key to finding her?

She's a woman of science – of effects that are real...tangible. The supernatural had no place in her world. But Jane swore that she had premonition dreams that helped her solve cases in the past – whether it involved uncovering an exotic flower with toxic properties or even visions of Hoyte. Although Maura never discouraged Jane, she just figured that the facts were always there in Jane's mind – her subconscious sleeping mind brought those clues to light. Whether real or imagined, Maura hoped that somehow, someway her thoughts might make their way to Jane. Maybe together they could find a way to bring her home.

Maura deduced something else – her kidnappers had to know how the human mind and body function. Her first profile of this killer being highly intelligent was dead on. But that meant little now, with her hands cuffed and attached to the staircase via a chain. She had no means of escape. She realized it might come down to a battle of wits and in her tiredness and hunger she felt more unarmed every day. With less and less to cling to in the natural world she began to wonder if the supernatural might be the saving grace.

"Okay, Doctor," she told herself in the empty room. "If you're entertaining the idea of telepathy, you really are tired now."

A few seconds later, the door opened and she smelled something she hadn't in nearly two days... hot food! While she had all the water she wanted thanks to a nearby washroom with a sink and toilet, food was not a luxury she was given. She was given two candy bars, one of which her captor took away, but it was far from filling.

"Thought you might be hungry," he said.

Maura looked up for a moment to see the basement door was still open. Directly across from the open door was a six pane glass exterior door and faded, yellow wallpaper surrounding it. The trim around the door looked to be a light maple color. The linoleum was a faded, lemony yellow color. She knew the location hadn't been renovated in 30 or 40 years based on the décor. Beyond the exterior door, Maura saw a tree – big and filled with oak leaves.

Her capture laughed, "Oh, you are a smart one." He reached back and shut the door behind him. "Taking it all in," he added as he descended the staircase. "The problem is... you've got no one to tell. And if you think Jane Rizzoli is coming to save you, think again."

"Is that so?" Maura challenged. The smell of the food was distracting, but she did her best to stay focused.

"I took care of that problem once and for all," he told her.

For a moment, Maura's heart dropped. She knew he noticed by the slight grin at the corners of his mouth. Something then came to her mind – a conversation that she had with Jane when they were dealing with Hoyte.

" _Hoyte thinks he's in control. We show him that we're in control. We take what little control he thinks he has away."_

"You're lying," she told him matter-of-factly.

He chuckled as he put the tray in the utility sink. "Really? That's what you think little Miss Know-it-All?"

"It's not what I think. It's what I know. You looked up," she said as she pointed, "...in that direction. Plus, after you put the tray down you scratched your nose. Your body is betraying your words."

The flaring nostrils told her she hit a nerve. He didn't like being second guessed. He didn't like have his control taken. For the moment, she felt a small victory. However, in almost that same instant she realized her mistake. She pissed him off.

His backhand came at her so fast she barely had time to react. She pulled back, but not far or fast enough and the tips of his fingers connected with her cheek. The impact spun her head to one side and she could feel the copper taste of blood in her mouth where her gums had started to bleed.

"And your words are betraying your body!" he screamed.

He grabbed her by her gray jacket and pulled her within inches of him. "And it is a fine body," he menaced. "There is more than one way to break a woman, you know?"

Maura held her breath waiting for his next move when she heard someone above say, "Enough!"

In her fear and her confusion she couldn't make out if it was a masculine or feminine voice above them. Whoever it was, they had sway over her capture and helped prove two of her theories. This person wasn't working alone and they needed her unharmed for the moment.

He stepped back, but not before shoving Maura away with such force that she lost her balance and fell to the dirty, basement floor. She watched helpless as the food was collected and walked back up the stairs with her departing kidnapper.

Maura sighed – half in relief and half in frustration.

"Jane's right. For a genius, I can be an idiot. Note to self: eat first; then taunt."

Her stomach grumbled in agreement. "Oh, shut up," she told her abdomen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Explain it again?" Vince asked Jane.

Jane, Frankie and Nina all stood around the board. Jane sighed and opened her mouth to speak again when she watched Boris Martin, her bodyguard, entry the squad room.

"You again?" she asked. "I'm obviously not the target so you can go away."

"No," he told her. "I was hired by Dr. Isles to protect you, but that mission has now changed."

"Lemme guess? You need her back so she can sign the check?"

"Actually, she put me on a very large retainer. So I'm still on the clock. But that's not why I'm here. I've never lost anyone, and I'm not about to start now. She hired me for your wellbeing, and until she returns, you won't be well, so that's why I'm here." He walked over and took a seat. "It seemed like you were in the middle of something, so please, continue."

"Vince?" Jane looked to her partner. "Who is this guy?"

"Well vetted and experienced," he answered. He then turned to Boris. "Thank you, Mr. Martin. A fresh set of eyes on this situation is welcome and might help."

"I don't take my employers being kidnapped very lightly," he replied and then turned to Jane. "It's not good for business so bring me up to speed please."

Jane sighed. "I had a dream and before you say anything Mr. Martin, it's helped me in the past. You got a problem with that?"

At first he said nothing. Finally, he replied, "Not at all. I've seen many things over the years that had no believable explanation, so go on."

Happy with the answer, Jane continued. "Anyway, I gave Maura red balloons in my dream. The balloons we took out of the victim slash arsonist, Leeann Sampson, were red and one of them held my watch that my mother gave me. That's why I thought my Ma was the target. 5:26 wasn't a time at all though as you know."

"It was a biblical verse," Korsak added. "Matthew 5:26. Something like, 'you will not get out until you've paid the last penny'."

"Yes, but he..." Jane paused and her bottom lip fluttered slightly. She took a deep breath and finished, "He went after Maura. He took her instead."

"But how do the balloons tie in?" Korsak asked.

"One of Hoyte's apprentices, the prison guard Rod Mason," Jane reminded him,"... he killed Gram Randell, remember? He shanked him in the prison bathroom, but only after he had-."

Korsak snapped his fingers. "...swallowed a balloon full of teeth belonging to the Wilson family, who were victims of Hoyte," he said.

"Exactly," Jane replied. "Hoyte and Mason did it all to send a clue. Now, cut to Leeann Sampson. She swallowed multiple balloons – one with a deadly dose of cocaine and the other with the watch... to send a clue."

"It's the same M.O.," Frankie added, "and since you killed Hoyte, we've got a copycat or..."

"Another apprentice," Boris said.

Jane nodded. "The other reason I know it's Hoyte is... and stay with me on this... Maura said something in the dream that Hoyte once said to me – something that you said in the office, Korsak."

"Which is?" he asked.

"'The problem is your heart rules your head'. Maura said it in my dream and you said it when I woke up. God, the universe, whatever... it's sending me a message... It's Hoyte. The person doing this has a connection to Hoyte and that's why it's about revenge. I killed the monster they admired most and now he, or she, or they... they've taken who I treasure most. It's revenge." Jane stopped and turned to Boris. "And that's why you have to leave."

"Excuse me?" he asked while Korsak sighed, "Jane."

"It's not personal," Jane continued. "I have to let my head rule my heart now. And while I would love to have all the help we can get on this case, my head is telling me no outsiders."

"Jane," Frankie spoke up.

"No." She pointed her finger at him. "One of Hoyte's other apprentices got into our circle, remember? She won you over and nearly killed us both. It's one of his trademarks – gain confidence and then when your guard is down..."

"I hear ya," Frankie replied.

"I'm confused," Boris said.

Korsak sighed. Jane was right. He knew it. He couldn't take the risk that Boris might be involved.

"Mr. Martin, I'm sorry, but Jane is right," Vince began. "If you'd like to investigate this case, I can't stop you. And if your intentions are pure, we appreciate the help. However, until we know who we can trust, this circle needs to be smaller I'm afraid."

"You think I'm an apprentice of this Hoyte psycho? Did you forget that you folks hired me?"

"In my experience," Jane began, "Even chance meetings are staged when it comes to Hoyte. I'm not willing to take that chance. So, thank you for the offer of help, but please leave."

Boris looked around the room and noticed that no one was budging. "Alright," he said as he rose. He pulled two business cards from a holder in his coat pocket. He gave one to Korsak and one to Jane. "I have no intention of stopping. Like I said, I'm on the clock. So if I uncover anything, I'll let you know."

Korsak offered his hand and they shook before the dark haired man left the room. On his way out, he passed an older gentleman carrying a box.

"Detective Rizzoli," he said as he made his way over.

"Hey Frank," she greeted him as he put the box on the edge of Korsak's desk. She turned to Nina, "Conte," she whispered his last name. "From the video."

Although she said nothing, Nina had a flash of recognition. It was the same man that she spotted on the video surveillance who followed Jane out twice prior to her house fire.

"I'm sorry this got opened. But let me say, that's some sweet tooth you got there," he began with a chuckle. Jane wasn't smiling so he cleared his throat and continued, "The new guy in the mailroom got reprimanded for opening your delivery. Trust me when I say it won't happen again."

"I didn't order anything," Jane answered suspiciously. "Did you see what's in it?"

"Yeah. It's nothing but candy bars," he replied. "A shit load of them too. A couple of months' worth for sure."

He opened the box wider as they all looked inside.

"Like I said," Conte continued, "I thought you were working on a cavity."

"Who sent it?" Jane asked.

"No return address," he replied.

"No other box?" Frankie asked.

"No, just this one," he replied.

"Thanks, Conte," Korsak told him. "We'll let you know if we've got any other questions."

Take the cue, the man gave a nod and left the room. Vince went into his desk and pulled out a small bag of rubber gloves.

"From the kidnappers?" Nina asked.

"I'd say so, yeah," Jane muttered.

"Why candy bars?" Frankie asked.

"We'll figure it out." Korsak said as he handed out the gloves. "For now, let's start bagging and get these to the techs. Maybe they can lift a print."

"I have an idea," Nina said.

"Let's hear it," Frankie replied.

"Start counting them as you bag them. Let's see how many we have. The last clue wasn't a location; it was a bible verse. I think this one might be another verse," she suggested.

After several minutes, all four of them had their stacks of candy bars. Each detective counted twice to make sure their first count was accurate. Nina kept track and came up with the total – 120.

"So we've got 120 Baby Ruth candy bars in a box," Frankie said. "No note. No nothing. What does it mean?"

By now, Nina was already typing at Jane's keyboard.

"I got an idea," the criminologist replied. "They didn't pick just any candy bar," she added.

"Baby Ruth," Jane muttered. "The Book of Ruth."

Nina nodded and hit the enter key. After a few seconds, she sighed, "Ohh."

"Oh what?" Jane asked impatiently.

Nina read out loud, "Ruth 1: 20: "Call me no longer Naomi, call me..."

"What?" Korsak asked when she trailed off.

Nina cleared her throat and finished reluctantly, "Call me Mara..."

"Mara?" Korsak muttered.

Nina nodded and continued, "Call me Mara, for the Almighty has dealt bitterly with me. I went away full, but the Lord has brought me back empty..."

For three whole seconds, everything was still. That was until Jane reared back and knocked the empty box off of Korsak's desk and across the room.

"They didn't kill her cause they want to hurt her," Jane said. "They're hurting her right now. They're taunting us."

"Jane," Korsak said, "We don't know what's happening."

"Really?!" Jane challenged. "Did you hear what Nina just read, 'I went away full, but the Lord has brought me back empty'. What do you think it means, Vince? I'll tell you what it means. It means they're going to break her. They're going to rob her of everything that makes her... her. Or maybe they're gonna gut her like a trout – leave her empty. We're losing time here!"

"We're going to find her," he promised.

"When? Before or after she's 'empty'?" Jane shook her head and started to pace.

"We need a plan," Frankie said no one in particular. "Enough fear and worrying. We need to go on the offensive here."

"Agreed," Korsak replied. "Start by getting these bars and the box to the techs as planned. Let's see if we can get a print."

Jane started to walk from the room. "Where are you going?" her partner called out.

"Back to bed," she replied.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah. As crazy as it sounds...that's the only way we're getting any leads."

When she turned toward the door, she nearly collided with someone walking in. She automatically started to apologize for the collision when she noticed who it was.

"Hello, Jane," Agent Gabriel Dean greeted her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So you're on the case?" Jane asked Dean.

Before he could reply, Lt. Cavanaugh walked in. "When the medical examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts goes missing, I'm not above calling in any and all resources, including the feds."

Agent Dean gave a half nod. "Boston P.D. asked the FBI for assistance on this case."

"Well, it's fitting," Jane said. "And before you ask why-."

"It's Hoyte," Agent Dean finished.

"Yeah," Jane replied with a touch of surprise. "How did you...?"

"More accurately" Dean continued, "It's someone who knew him; possibly trained with him. Based on the evidence so far, I'd say Maura's disappearance is part of a vendetta against you. You're viewed as Hoyte's killer, the enemy in this person's eyes. If that's the case, then that means-."

"They knew Hoyte," Korsak finished. "It's someone he would have met; even trained perhaps," he added.

"Exactly," Dean replied. "What I noticed in the report were the balloons."

"Yeah, Jane just mentioned that," Frankie said. "A shoe store that closed down about eight years ago."

"Yeah, Johnson Shoes," Dean replied. "Do you remember where it's located?" he asked Frankie. The younger detective seemed to struggle. "The 200 block of D Street. Now, show of hands, who remembers what happened in that same neighborhood about eight years ago?"

Jane flashed to the image of Hoyte pinning her hands down with a scalpel.

"Oh God," Korsak muttered. Nina looked confused, but stayed silent.

"If this guy is using Hoyte's handbook," Dean continued. "One thing we know is he loves couples."

"He always went after couples until me," Jane added.

"Actually, although you and Maura aren't marred, you are kindred spirits, Jane."

"Kindred spirits," Jane whispered. She remembered Maura using the same term in her dream moments earlier.

"Yeah. You two get along better than most married couples. Because of that intimacy, Maura's being used as a pawn; to make you suffer. My concern is Hoyte's old M.O. – the ultimate way to control a person is to kill somebody they love in front of you. That's why I don't think Maura is dead. I think she's being held... saved for another purpose."

"She's bait," Frankie replied.

"Possibly," Dean replied. "There's no way he could capture the two of you together. So he takes her because he knows that you'll show up, way ahead of the Calvary. And when he gets you alone, he's got you both and that's when his plan will truly play out; whatever that plan might be."

Jane sighed. "And this psycho is throwing in a few biblical clues to tease us. Re-read the latest one, Nina."

Nina took a deep breath. "Ruth 1:20: "Call me no longer Naomi; call me Mara, for the Almighty has dealt bitterly with me. I went away full, but the Lord has brought me back empty..."

"I'm scared," Jane admitted in small voice. She cleared her throat and a bit louder said, "Not for me. I was nervous for myself before, but I'm beyond fearful for Maura. My family is at a safe house, but I've got to find her."

"And we will. But we have to make sure that you don't do this alone. You could be playing right into this person's hands," Dean told her. He turned back to Lt. Cavanaugh. "Do you have a war room set up yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, downstairs. I'll take you there," he replied.

Before he left, Agent Dean took Jane by the upper arms. "I swear we'll do everything within our power to find her. I realize it might not mean much, but you have my word, Jane."

"Thank you," she muttered. "Really. I mean that. Thanks."

Dean nodded to the other detectives as he made his way out.

"This is promising," Korsak told her. "Usually feds get in the way, but this time – working with someone who understands this psycho will help."

"Yeah," Jane agreed. "But I'm going back to my original plan. I'm going to sleep. But before I do, how long you been up?" she asked Korsak.

"Twelve hours."

She pointed to Nina who replied, "ten hours." She then pointed at Frankie who looked sheepish and said, "Ten?" Jane didn't reply verbally. Her eyes conveyed her disbelief. "Okay, 18," he relented.

"The Rizzoli's are nap bound," she told Korsak. "I want a wake up call in two hours unless you get a break, okay?"

"Okay."

"Swear it, Vince," Jane ordered.

"I swear," he promised.

She held out her pinky and he took it in his.

"We'll switch at that point."

"Go get some rest," he told her.

"No, I'm going to get some more clues. Have Kent work on those candy bars."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jane walked into Maura's office and found her sitting behind her desk with a warm smile.

"Back again, I see," Maura told her as she rose and made her way around the desk.

Jane rushed inside the room and pulled Maura into her arms, hugging the woman soundly.

"You're cold," Jane observed.

"Hungry and sleepy too. I haven't ate or slept. And I'm not counting the Baby Ruth candy bar they gave me when I got here... You know I'm still not home, right?"

"I know this is a dream," she said as she stepped back and looked around the office, "but I can't wake up, not yet. Help me find you. Can you tell me where you've been?"

"It's dark – a basement. I saw the top of the stairs though. There's an exterior door with six glass panes. You know the kind? Three rows with two windows in each row. Oh, and there's also a big oak tree outside. I could tell from the foliage."

Jane chucked.

"What?" Maura asked.

"Even in my dreams you use words like foliage instead of leaves," she remarked.

"That's because it's not a dream. It's really me."

Jane simply nodded. "Well, tell me more. What else did you notice?"

"I don't know if I'm in a house or a business. The room above me is either a kitchen or a break room given the color scheme. It's got yellow paint and yellow linoleum from the 1970's or 1980's that's beyond hideous."

"Have you seen who's there? The person holding you?"

"No, they always have a ski mask on. But I can say there are at least two people. I think they take turns waking me so I can't rest completely. One of them is a man – I've heard him talk; the other, I can't say. The man made a threat and the other ordered him to stop. I should have paid more attention but I've been feeling tired and a little scared to be honest, so-."

"Did he hurt you?" Jane interrupted with concerned.

"Nothing horrible," Maura reassured her. "He said he killed you and when I challenged him he didn't like being called a liar."

"What did he do?"

"It was a slap, but I'm okay, nothing broken."

Jane reached out and stroked Maura's cheek.

"I wish I could give you more, but I really can't," Maura told her. "The basement smells damp, but that's about it. However, it is a basement, so that means-."

"It can't be too near the water," Jane replied.

"Exactly. And I know this isn't much," Maura told her. "But this person is very intelligent, Jane. They understand how the human body and mind works. They let me sleep long enough to keep me alive while keeping my cognitive faculties impaired. I wouldn't be surprised if this person works in medicine or maybe even the psychiatric field base on what they've been doing with me. And it feels like Hoyte. This man told me you died because he was testing the water. He wanted to create the most extreme level of fear a human being can feel."

"Just like Hoyte."

"Just like Hoyte," Maura agreed. "And like I said before, I had to be the one. We have a profound, almost-mystical understanding of one another. He uses those kinds of connections against his victims."

"Not this time," Jane promised. "We know what to expect."

"Do we? I fear as soon as I see you our lives will be in immediate danger, both of our lives – just like that hospital wing with Hoyte and Officer Mason. Whoever these people are they want us together, but on their terms. You can't give it to them. So promise me you won't come for me."

Jane shook her head. "I can't promise that."

"You have to Jane. Our lives depend on you keeping your distance – it depends on you not letting your heart rule your head."

"I can't promise I won't rush to find you. But I will bring someone, okay? I won't come alone. You have my word. Korsak, Frankie, Dean-."

"Gabriel too?"

Jane nodded. "The whole department and the feds so believe me...someone will be with me, I promise."

"Jane," Maura sighed.

"It's the best you're going to get, so take it. Just promise me one thing."

"If I can," Maura replied.

"Don't let 'em break you. Hoyte brainwashed his captive – kept her for months, beat her, rewarded her, beat her again. Just... stay strong."

"I'm like Jane Rizzoli." Maura smiled and pulled Jane back into her arms, hugging her again, but not letting go this time. "No one can break me unless I let them. It's my choice. And don't forget Jane, Hoyte loved you when you were angry."

"Well, now I'm furious."

"You were his only worthy opponent, but don't get angry. Get focused. I know you can do it."

Jane tightened her grip on Maura and closed her eyes, but a few seconds later there was a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find she was again sleeping on Maura's sofa and the hand belonged to Korsak.

"Two hours; like I promised," he told her.

"Anything?" she asked

"There were fingerprints on a candy bar," he said.

"It was Maura's," she replied.

"Lucky guess. How did you know?" he asked.

Jane walked over to Maura's desk and started to write feverishly on a piece of paper.

"She just told me," she muttered as she continued to write down everything from her dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Maura was awaken by a kick to her legs. Again, she wasn't sure how much time had passed. She was weak from hunger and still extremely tired. She knew she had to get real food soon. She pushed herself into a sitting position on the air mattress only to be met with a sharpie marker tossed in her lap, followed by a small card.

"Write this... on that," the man above her said as he let a slip of paper float down to her.

She looked up at him and then at the three items now in her possession. In that instant, she knew he needed her to help with his plot. But he also had something she needed so now was her chance to get it.

"Let's make a deal," she told him. "I'll do this after you bring me the food I request, which incidentally, must be edible."

"How about this?" he countered, "You write it and I don't kill you. That's my counter-offer."

Maura grinned. While she understood he might react harshly, and she might even be hurt or seriously injured, he wouldn't kill her. Not yet anyway. He still needed her.

With as much confidence she could muster, she looked up and met his eyes.

"Go to hell."

She tossed the possession back up at him and his anger was immediate. He drew his foot back to kick her, but this time she was ready. As he released his foot toward her, she caught it and quickly grabbed his ankle in her hands and held on. He started to lose his balance so she gave his foot a yank that sent him tumbling to the ground with a loud thud. At that point, she tried to wrapped the slack from her chain around his leg, but she was too tired and too slow to react properly. That gave him the chance to scurry away from her. He moved back so far that he crashed into the utility shelf, knocking some of the supplies to the ground.

Although it was a chore, she managed to get to her feet to face him directly.

"You stupid cunt!" the man yelled as he kicked the fallen items out of his way.

"I'm not a cunt! And I am NOT stupid!" she yelled back. "Feed me, you ignorant swine!"

The man started to charge toward her again and she took a defensive stance. She wasn't sure if she had enough strength or energy to crush his windpipe. But should he get close enough she'd be damned if she wouldn't try.

"Enough!" the voice from above yelled just as it had during their last bitter exchange. The command stopped the attacker from advancing again. It was then that the figure came down the stairs and Maura could finally see him.

He was a white, bald, middle-aged man, with some facial hair. He appeared to be moderately well-dressed, unlike his companion who wore jeans, a black sweatshirt and a ski mask.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"She won't sign," his conspirator complained.

"I want food," Maura spoke up. "A bag of apples, a bag of carrots, two cans of sardines, two cans of light tuna with a pull tab, milk, trail mix, Greek yogurt and a jar of peanut butter."

The man grinned. "That's quite a specific grocery list. Beside, wouldn't you rather have anchovies?" he asked. "They have more protein than tuna."

"Only two grams more," Maura countered, "and since anchovies have a higher sodium count I can't risk dehydration should my water supply be cut off 'unexpectedly'."

He smiled wider. "You are quite intelligent, Dr. Isles."

"So are you, Doctor...?"

Maura intentionally let the sentence hang and the man had to laugh out loud.

"I'm Dr. Joseph Harris. But you can call me Joe. I'm pleased to officially meet you," he told her as he extended his hand.

Maura refused to take his hand and he lowered it.

"Hey," his accomplice muttered. "What's wrong with you? You can't tell her who you are."

"Relax," he told his friend. He then turned to Maura. "She's not going anywhere. And soon she won't want to," he said in a slow, soothing voice. "She'll learn that with us she'll find complete relaxation; complete focus."

Maura saw what he was doing. He was trying hypnotist tactics. Maybe she could play along, let this work to her advantage. Still, she realized that she wasn't very mentally fit at the moment. If she released just a little, even if it was to play along, could she find her way back? She knew yoga and meditation worked for her – it was, in essence, a form of self-hypnosis.

From out of nowhere, she heard the other man say, "I guess you're right. She'll be dead before she can utter a single syllable to anyone."

Maura blinked a few times and wasn't sure why she was holding her hands in the air over her head. She quickly put them down and looked concerned. It felt as if she had a conversation yet had no memory of it. Her fear must have been evident.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you," Harris told her.

"What about him?" she asked as she motioned to the masked man.

"He's got his orders. He knows I have plans for you," he replied.

"What plans exactly?" Maura asked.

"Come now. Like you said..." Harris taunted. "...You're not stupid."

"I'm your bait to get Jane," Maura replied.

Harris avoided the statement and asked, "You had a list of food you wanted?"

"Yes," Maura replied.

He reached into this suit coat and pulled a pen. He tossed it to her and said, "Write it down on the back of that paper. We'll see to it. One favor deserves another after all. And once you've had your food, you'll sign that card as we asked or else..."

"Or else what?" Maura asked.

"Or as my companion mentioned before...there's more than one way to break someone."

Maura picked up the paper and wrote down her list and handed it up to him. He reached for it, but before he could take it she pulled it back.

"One question?" she asked.

"Go ahead," he replied.

"Why hunt Jane Rizzoli?"

Harris smiled at first, but after a few moments a sullen expression came to his face. "She destroyed a legacy..."

"Hoyte," Maura muttered.

Harris nodded slightly; saying "...and now she'll be forced to pay... to the last penny. She's going to watch what she loves most in this world die before her very eyes – her faith in you... And she'll be unable to stop it… And then I'm going to break her to her core."

Maura hid her emotions – she knew Jane was in trouble. She hoped upon hope that the detective would stay as far away from her as she could, but she also knew Jane would move the heavens and earth to help her. Although bound in a basement at an undisclosed location, Maura knew the truth. She was the one who would have to save Jane Rizzoli.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You think I'm crazy," Jane sighed to Dean. The two of them sat across from each other in the war room that was filled with maps, papers and possible evidence.

"No, I think you're sleep deprived," he answered. "I think your tired mind is making up stories that are helping you deal with this situation. But no, I don't think you're crazy."

"I don't expect you to believe it, but I've had these premonition type dreams before. And what I've seen during those times, well, it comes to pass in some way. Even before Hoyte showed his face I had dreams of him returning and I'm not talking like weeks before. Sometimes it was days or even hours before he resurfaced. This feels like one of those dreams."

"Jane," he sighed, trying to be diplomatic.

"Screw this," she said. "Screw you. I'll find her myself."

She stood up and ripped her jacket from the back of the chair before storming out of the room.

As she started to walk she remembered her promise to Maura in the dream. She wouldn't do this alone. Vince and Nina were both napping. Frankie was also still asleep on Jane's order. Cavanaugh would probably be as helpful as Dean. It was at that point that Jane reached into her pocket and pulled out Boris Martin's business card.

"Hey," she began, "It's your worst client ever. Do you know where the Dirty Robber is?" Jane nodded. "I'm going to grab a shower and some clean clothes but can you meet me there in an hour?" Jane nodded again and said, "Thanks, see you then."

Forty-five minutes later, she walked in with wet hair to see Boris raise his hand and stand up from his booth.

"I'm glad you called."

"You're early," she told him with a hint of suspicion.

"I left as soon as you called," he told her. "I didn't want to get stuck in traffic."

"Yeah, that never happens in Boston," Jane said with a sarcastic grin that he returned.

"Would you like some food? Pizza perhaps? I know you're a fan," he teased.

"I'm not hungry," she replied.

"When did you last eat?" he asked.

Jane paused and had to think.

"Exactly," he replied when she didn't answer quickly enough. "Burgers then?"

"Everything except tomato," she replied with a sheepish grin.

"Coming up," he told her as he walked to the bar.

A few minutes later, he returned with a glass of milk and water.

"I'm not a big milk drinker," she told him as she looked suspiciously at the glass.

"It's got protein. Good for energy. Drink up. You need that now."

Jane snorted. "You sound like Maura," she told him as she put her straw in the glass and took a drink. "She's the food police in our relationship."

"Speaking of... do you mind if I ask-?"

"Yes, I mind," Jane answered.

"Well, let me say this...My services aren't cheap so she must love you a great deal."

"She's rich," Jane replied. "And her parents are loaded...Oh, god. Her parents! I never called them to say what's going on. I've been so focused."

"They don't talk to her often."

"They don't have an exceedingly close relationship. Not like my mother whom you've met. I'd be shocked if Ma can go two days without talking to me, let alone two months, like Maura's family. Actually, my family is more her family than the Isles are today. Hell, even my dad knows what's going on and he's in Florida. And why did I just tell you that when you could be working for this psycho...I'm such a dumbass."

"Jane," Boris said as he took her hands, giving them a light squeeze. "I swear. I'm not out to hurt you, Maura or your family. My interest involves keeping you safe and bringing her home safely too. In fact, I've been gathering some information about the case. That's why I'm glad you called me."

"What did you learn?"

"I looked into your past, actually. And... I'm sorry for what happened to you, repeatedly, from this psycho. And I know this isn't the first time Maura has been in danger because of this Hoyte character. What struck me was the last case, the woman who was 're-programed'. I'm thinking that maybe that's his long-term plan. He wants to program Maura to do his will."

"He's in for a surprise because Maura is a very strong willed person. Believe me; to say she's stubborn as a mule is an understatement and an insult to mules."

Boris grinned but said nothing.

"Although," Jane continued, "you might be on to something there. The last message we got, after you left, was a box of candy bars that was a biblical quote - something along the lines of 'I went away full, but returned empty.' So maybe that's what it meant."

Boris nodded and watched as the waitress brought the burgers over.

"I have a question," he told Jane.

"Shoot."

"Why did you call me? Only a few hours ago you didn't trust. What changed?"

"You believed me when I said I dreamt of Maura."

"Did you dream of her again?" he asked.

"I did."

"Okay, tell me what you learned this time and we'll see if we can track it down."

"Well,-."

Boris held up a finger. "In between bites - we need to make sure you fuel up."

"Okay, dad," Jane teased and took a bite.

"Good girl," he joked and took a bite of his food as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Maura was left alone again by her assailants. One or both of them have gone out to get her grocery list. There was a particular reason that she asked for the items she did. While they weren't her first choice for a meal, they did provide two things she needed – a long shelf life and energy. She could eat what she needed to survive now and perhaps hide other items in the event they decided to withhold food or drink again in the future.

She also thought about the items that they brought to her - a baseball card they wanted her to sign with a number sequence. She realized that the watch was not the message they expected. It wasn't a date or time. As she considered her next task from them, she wondered if it maybe the numbers were a police code or perhaps a map location or even a biblical passage. But she couldn't figure out what a baseball player would have to do with it all. So while she did know some police codes and a few, but not all, biblical passages (and their numerical sequence), this latest request had her baffled. And that was something she didn't like... not at all.

She did take stock in the fact that she had a name now - Dr. Joseph Harris. It was more information than she had since her capture began, but with no means to investigate it further, it felt useless. He did seem practiced in hypnosis so perhaps he worked in psychiatry. It bothered her that she seemed to lose a few minutes of their conversation. While she knew that hypnosis research wasn't concrete it seemed to only work on people who wanted to be hypnotized. In her tired and hungry state, it seems Harris found a way into her mind and she felt violated. Instead of dwelling on it though, she tried to think of ways she could use it to her advantage.

She also strained to remember if she had any dealings with him in the department, but she was drawing a blank. Between hunger and sleep deprivation her mind was starting to fail her and it frustrated her. Yes, it was something outside of her control, but still she felt she should be able to recognize the name or at least attach it to Hoyte in some fashion.

She decided to take a chance and lay down on the air mattress. Perhaps she may get a few minutes of sleep, or at least enough rest to help her mind function a bit more clearly. Of course, getting a message to Jane seemed impossible. Still, she remembered her last short dream of the two of them in her office. It felt vivid, almost real, as if the two of them were communicating face-to-face as she described the kitchen area above her prison. As she started to drift off, she noticed some of the supplies from utility cabinet had fallen to the ground. However, at the moment, she was too tired to take an inventory.

This time it didn't take her long to enter the dreamscape. She found herself in the Dirty Robber, but it was vacant. Not a single soul was inside – employee or patron – so she called out as she walked deeper into the bar.

"Vince?" she asked as she looked around. Not getting an answer, she proceeded further.

"Angela?" she called out as she continued towards the kitchen.

She peaked through the swinging door, but there were still no one there. If she could find someone – anyone - they might be able to get a message to Jane. But for some reason no one was around. Maura then turned towards the windows and noticed that it was extremely bright outside. It made no sense. Why was the bar closed in the middle of day?

She realized because it WAS the middle of the day. No one was asleep. No one was unconscious with whom she had an emotional connection. She didn't have anyone to talk to in her dreamscape. But maybe she could write something or find a recording device to leave them a message.

"Now you're officially insane," Maura said out loud as she considered her options.

"I wouldn't say that," she heard a voice behind her say.

She turned to see a smiling Frankie approaching. He opened his arms and she rushed into them, holding him soundly - a gesture which he returned. Before she could pull way, he kissed her affectionately on the forehead.

"Everyone's looking for you, Lady," he told her. "And we're gonna find you. I promise."

"Dr. Joseph Harris," she told him quickly, as if he might disappear. "He's one of two men who are holding me. I don't know who he is. However, he has some connection to Hoyte. I'm not sure if he's worked with him, or studied his cases or simply followed him through the news. Whatever the reason, he's holding Jane responsible for Hoyte's death and he's going to kill her once she and I are together. So you can't let that happen."

"You know how Jane is," Frankie told her. "I won't be able to hold her back. No one will."

Maura watched as Frankie began to disappear in front of her. "Joseph Harris!" she shouted out to the retreat image. "Joseph Harris!"

Maura woke with a start and found herself still in the basement alone. She sat up and took a deep breath. How or why Frankie suddenly appeared, she couldn't say. It defied all logic and reasoning – it flew in the face of everything that she had known and build her life around - but she hoped that he received her message... somehow.

After a few seconds she noticed that the utility shelf items that were once out of reach were now littered across the floor. Some items in particular though - drain cleaners – caught her attention. She quickly made her way over and began looking at the ingredient descriptions as best as she could in the small amount of light radiating from the bathroom night light.

"Oh, please be sodium hydroxide," she said as she looked at the label. "Okay, sulfuric acid," she said. "Maybe you'll be sodium hydroxide," she said hopefully as she turned the other bottle around. "Yes!" she whispered triumphantly. She began to look around the room and that's when she saw it...the utility tub. Now she just had to pick a time that was right.

She began the grin as she hid the cleaners out of sight behind the stairs. Yes, they may try to kill her. And yes, they may succeed. But she wasn't about to go down without a fight. She still had science on her side.

Back at the headquarters, Frankie rolled over and opened his eyes. The first thought in his head was Dr. Joseph Harris.

"Harris?" he muttered out loud. He yawned and then reached into his back pocket. He pulled out his notepad and began looking through it. At first, he wasn't sure why the name came to mind, but slowly he began to remember seeing Maura in a dream where she mentioned the doctor perhaps knowing Hoyte. After flipping through a few pages, he stopped and his jaw dropped.

He had to reach Jane.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Janie, you're not gonna believe this. Well, maybe you will," Frankie told her on the phone.

She was still seated at the Dirty Robber with her hamburger gone and a half plate of fries left, which she was sharing with Boris, the bodyguard. She put him on speakerphone.

"Did you get a lead?" she asked hopefully.

"I dreamed about Maura too," he told her. "She told that a guy named Dr. Joseph Harris is connected to this and he's one of two men holding her. Here's the scary part, I did interview a doctor named Joseph Harris. And maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me but-."

"Who is Harris?" Jane interrupted.

"He was Samson's therapist in prison. The drug mule girl. I'm not sure how he's connected to Hoyte, but..." he trailed off.

"What?" Jane asked impatiently.

"Maura told me that he is. I know it's weird, Jane. I can't explain it, but the dream felt so..."

"Real," Jane finished.

"Yeah, like she was right here. To be honest, it's kind of scaring the hell out of me," he added with a slight chuckle.

"Good work," Jane told him and smiled. "Don't move on Harris just yet. Don't even tell Dean. We need to find the connection first."

"What about Korzak?" he asked. "He's still sleeping."

"Let him rest and we'll tell him later, okay?"

"Nina?"

"Is she awake now?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, she woke up a few minutes after me."

"Okay, get her working on it too then," Jane told her. "I'm going to stake out the prison," Jane told him. "I'll see if he's at work and where he goes afterward."

"Jane, be careful. Maura said something else too-."

"He's waiting until I'm there so he can kill us together. I know."

"How did you-?"

"Maura already told me," she finished.

There was a long pause and Frankie said, "This is just weird, right?"

"Some things are beyond explanation, little brother. Sometimes you just go with it."

"Okay, just promise me, you won't go alone or make a move until we know more about this guy."

"Okay."

"No, that's not good enough. You swear, Jane."

"Fine. I swear, Frankie. I won't make a move by myself."

"Hey?" he said softly getting her attention. After brief pause he added, "I love you and we'll find her, okay?"

"I love you too," she replied as she hung up.

Boris grinned from across the table.

"Oh shut up," Jane chuckled at him.

"Don't be embarrassed that you have a family you love and who loves you," he told her. "Many people would be envious of that - myself included."

Jane didn't reply. She simply nodded with a somewhat far-off look in her eyes that hindered a bit on disbelief. Boris read what it meant.

"We're going to find her," he reassured her soundly. "You have my promise."

Jane begin to grinned slightly. "You're really good at that."

"Mind reading?" he teased.

She just nodded.

He leaned closer and said, "Your skill is putting together the clues when something's already been done. My skill is anticipating what they're going to do before they do it. As I said, together we'll find her. So how about we start that stake out?"

Jane grinned and motioned him to follow her out.

Back in her basement, Maura wasn't sure what time it was when the door opened and a bag of groceries was brought down. Not waiting for it to be handed to her, she took it from her captor and emptied it at the foot of her air mattress on the ground. Under the guise of making sure all of her items were there, she managed to push some of the canned items underneath the mattress to save for later. She breathed a slight sigh of relief when it appeared he hadn't noticed.

As she began to chew on one of her apple, her ski mask captor tossed the marker, baseball card and an index card with the number sequence at her. She noticed this time that his hands had latex gloves.

"Fill it out," he ordered.

She continued to chew as she nodded.

"You held up your end of the bargain, so I will hold mine. A deal is a deal after all," she told him.

She uncapped the pen and started to cough, turning her head and eventually her back to him. She dropped the pen and the card, and she motioned him for some water. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the facet at the utility tub where a small paper cup also rested. With his back turned, her captor didn't notice that she flipped the card over and wrote in tiny letters 'dr. ' as she coughed. She turned it back over and waved her hand for the drink.

After she took a few drinks, she took a deep breath.

"Thank you," she told him. She wrote the information that he requested and showed it to him for approval. He nodded and she handed the card to him. She watched as he placed the card directly into an envelope and seal it shut. She also noticed it was addressed to one Jane Rizzoli. It took all her willpower not to smile or give a sigh of relief.

'Who's the stupid cunt now?' she thought silently as he walked up the stairs, envelope in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jane yawned.

Frankie had sent her a picture of Dr. Harris, along with information on his vehicle. She and Boris tailed him from the prison that day to his home, where it sat all night, unmoving. Although Boris slept for a few hours, Jane's eyes never left the house as the duo sat in her parked car nearly a block away. If this guy had anything to do with Maura's disappearance she was determined to find out about it.

With one eye open and one eye closed, Boris said, "I'm awake now. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'm fine," she told him as she watched him stretch and wake up. "Besides, it'll be dawn soon. He'll have to move. He'll either go to work or perhaps lead us to Maura, if she's not in that house right now."

Boris watched her for a moment. "This has to be extremely difficult on you," he noted. "It's one thing when you're in danger but it's another when it's someone you love and who loves you too."

Jane turned to him. "Been there yourself?"

"Yes," he replied. "It's one of the reasons I do what I do. I don't want anyone else to suffer the loss that I've had. So I do everything in my power to stop it. Like I said, I haven't lost one yet. And I'm not about to start now."

"I have to say, I find that oddly reassuring." Jane grinned.

Boris returned the gesture, but his smile slipped and he pointed out the windshield.

"He's on the move," he told her.

They both slid down as the car back out and then began to head towards them. Once the headlights had passed, they both sat up and watched him turn the corner. Only then did Jane start the car and put it into motion.

She followed a safe distance behind with the pair of them sitting in silence. Although they traveled for miles undetected, Jane was somewhat disappointed when he pulled directly into the prison.

"Well," Boris said, speaking first. "He's not home. What do you say we take a look around?"

"I need a warrant," Jane told him. "The downside is if I do that it'll arouse suspicion, especially if she's not there - that would put her in jeopardy."

"Yeah, you need a warrant..." Boris gave her a cat that ate the canary grin and then said, "But I don't."

"I can't ask you to do that," Jane told him.

"You're not asking. And I'm not working for you or the department. I was hired by Dr. Maura Isles. Let's just say I'm going to find her and demand payment for my services. All signs point that she's in that house."

"You could blow this entire investigation," Jane warned him.

"Not if I'm quiet," he countered. Jane still looked unconvinced. "I promise. Not a single thing will be out of place in that house. He won't even know I was in there."

"Boris…" Jane began frustration.

"Look, you said it yourself. We need to see if she's in that house somewhere. If you get a warrant he'll get wise that we're were on to him. Besides, you need to get back to work to see if they've learned anything new."

"Maybe I am sleepy - you're making sense."

"Call in a fresh unit to monitor his activities," Boris instructed. "Then drop me off back at the bar so I can get my car. If you learn anything, text me. I'll meet you at the headquarters later or I'll return with her. And before you start to argue, just say the word 'agreed'."

Jane sighed, "agreed." She then added, "only because I want her back. If this was a standard case-."

"There's nothing standard about this for you," he said cutting her off. "I get that. Now make the call for backup."

"God, you're such pushy man," Jane grumbled.

"That I am," he said proudly with a growing smile.

About an hour later, Jane was walking into the bullpen headquarters where she found the team looking a little angst.

"Nothing on Harris yet I assume?" she asked.

"He looks like a stellar guy at this point," Frankie mentioned. "I started thinking that maybe this is just all in my head - the dream, his name, sleep deprivation. You name it."

"No," Jane told him. "I think you're onto something, Frankie. I do."

"I do too because there's more," Vince told her. "We got another clue today." He motioned to Nina.

Nina pointed to the television screen as she spoke, "This time no candy bar. It's a Babe Ruth baseball card with 1:17-18 written on the front of it. The handwriting is confirmed as being the penmanship of Doctor..."

"Joseph Harris?" Jane asked.

"Maura Isles. There's also DNA on the card that matches hers on file. It's almost as if she spit on the card since it appears to be saliva, but that's not the important thing."

"There's more?" Jane asked.

"There's something else on the back corner that was written in tiny print."

"What?" Jane asked.

"It's hard to make out but it looks like...d-r-period-j-period-harris."

"Somehow she put his name on the card too," Jane said with a sense of pride.

"How did she get away with that?" Vince wondered asked.

Jane smiled. "Maura Isles is a genius."

They all grinned for a moment and then Jane asked. "Now the bad news...What does Ruth 1:17-18 say?"

Nina looked reluctant and Vince told her, "Go on."

"Let me preface this by saying, please don't wig out, okay?" Nina took a deep breath and continued. " _Where you die, I will die—there will I be buried. May the Lord do thus and do so to me, and more as well, if even death parts me from you!" When Naomi saw that she was determined to go with her, she said no more to her._ "

Vince cleared his throat. "Any idea what it means?"

"Yeah," Jane said, "two things. It means he knows that I'll go wherever Maura is – even the prospect of death won't keep me away. Plus, he really wants Maura and I together at the same place; at the same time... because he'd going to 'bury' us..."

"Jane," Frankie spoke up. "That could be just what he's counting on."

"Then we'll have to make sure we don't give it to him," she replied calmly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As she was standing in the bullpen, Jane's phone rang and she looked down. It was a call from Boris.

"Anything?" she asked hopefully.

"Not even a hello?" he remarked.

"Sorry. Hello. I'm a little on edge," she added sarcastically.

"Understandable. But there's nothing there," he told her. "There's actually no sign of Dr. Isles whatsoever."

"Well, the latest clue that we received was a note written in Maura's handwriting on a baseball card."

"What did say?"

"A Babe Ruth card with another biblical quote about ' _Where you die, I will die_ ' and on the back of it she somehow managed to write Dr. J. Harris."

"Really?" Boris said stunned. "I was starting to think that maybe your brother's dream was an overactive imagination or dormant memory."

"I don't believe in coincidence," Jane told him. "So we're still looking for a connection to this guy."

"Okay, I'm going to head back to the department, but I'm going to grab some food to bring back. Any food allergies?" he asked.

"No, were all good," she replied.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

"See you," she said as she ended the call.

"Who is that?" Vince asked.

She seemed reluctant to answer, but finally said, "Mr. Martin."

"Do you think that's wise?" he asked.

Without a word she waved him, Frankie and Nina closer. "While I was here, he went into Dr. Harris' home?"

"Jane!" Korzak exclaimed and immediately lowered his voice. "He could blow this investigation."

"What investigation?" Jane hissed. "The only solid leads we've gotten are when we've been unconscious!" she added in a heated whisper. "Agent Dean has provided nothing! Hell, even Maura has providing us more information than the feds and she's the one kidnapped! Let's face it! We're desperate here!"

"So?" Vince asked. "Did he find anything?"

"Oh, so now you want Borris' info?" Jane challenged.

"He's 'Borris' now," Frankie taunted. "What happened to calling him Mr. Martin?"

"Don't push me," Jane warned her brother.

"So did he find something or not?" Vince asked.

"Hey," Jane replied. "Just ten seconds ago it was the worst idea ever!"

"Jane!" Frankie whispered in annoyance. "Spill it!"

"Nothing," she sighed. "There's nothing in that man's house that points to the fact that he's got Maura."

The group gave a collective, frustrated sigh.

"Okay," Korzak told the group huddled around the desk. "It's super research mode time. Nina, I need you to look up everything about this man's recent movements - what he's doing with his money, who he's been associated with, anything and everything you can find."

"I'm on it," she said as she walked away.

"Frankie," Vince continued, "look into this guy's medical practice. Find out where he's studied, every job he's ever held, everything. We're looking for some connection to Hoyte; no matter how thin."

"Got it," he said before walking away.

"What do you want from me?" Jane asked her partner.

"Research any other Doctor J Harris's that might have a connection to Hoyte," he told her. "It might be this man at the prison, but we can't overlook anyone else with the same name."

Before he could say more, his desk phone rang.

"Korsak," he said. After listening for a moment, he said, "Sure. On my way."

"Who's that?" Jane asked.

"Kent. He thinks he found something; he wants me to have a look."

Jane stood up with him. "Really? I can go too and-."

"Stay here," he told her.

"But Vince, if he-."

"If Maura is with a Dr. Harris we need to find the right Dr. Harris. Get researching. I got this."

While it seemed like busy work Jane, she grumbled and made her way over to her desk as Vince left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Several minutes later, the sergeant was downstairs in the forensic lab.

"You said you may have found something?" he asked Kent as he approached.

"Perhaps, Sergeant," he replied. "I must admit, I'm not as well versed in these things as Dr. Isles, but I'm doing the best I can."

"It's appreciated," Vince said giving him a slight pat on the upper arm. "Show me what you have."

"The envelope was hand written, and it doesn't match anything in our records."

"So how does that help us?" Vince asked.

"It doesn't," Kent replied quite matter-of-factly.

Vince sighed, "How about we skipped to the part that does help?" He asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep a stress headache at bay.

"There's an anomaly on the envelope. Or more precisely, the marked postage area has a slight defect toward the bottom of the stamp." Kent pointed to the area as he explained. "The first message from this stalker was delivered through some balloons in our victim LeeAnn Samson. It belonged to a shoe store in the neighborhood where Detective Rizzoli was attacked several years back. The next message was delivered through parcel service whose video surveillance was malfunctioning so there was no record of who sent it. I'm willing to bet that the malfunction was no accident, but I digress. This latest message came through the United States Postal Service, or post office as some say."

"Kent," Vince sighed, "you're more like Dr. Isles than you realize. Will you please just get to the point before I retire?"

"There is a reason I'm mentioning all of this thank-you-very-much. I figured that this letter was more than likely stamped through a downtown Boston post office. So I compared letters from the other post offices to try to pinpoint a location of where this letter may have made its first stop. That, in turn, might give us a better location of where it was sent from, or where the kidnappers are currently residing."

"That's brilliant," Vince commended him. "How many offices did you have to go through?"

"Well, there are actually 19 main offices," he answered.

"You compared mailed posted from 19 offices?"

"I was about to. However, I speculated the possible area might be near the closed shoe store, so that's where I started my search. And sure enough, the location was a hit. You can compare the letters if you like, but this piece of mail matches the stamp ink outline of our kidnappers' envelope."

He gave Korsak the magnifying glass.

Kent pointed to the envelope and said, "Look at the ink in the lower left hand corner of each letter. The other letters I compared don't have that mark – it's the one that looks like a tiny smiley face from a Rorschach test."

Vince compared the two letters before saying, "You're right. It looks like the same ink stamp to me. So which office?"

"I looked it up on the map," Kent said, "444 East 3rd Street, Boston, MA 02127."

"South Boston."

"Very good, Detective Sgt. Korsak," Kent complemented him. "In fact, this post office is approximately two streets from the 200 block of D Street."

"You're kidding?"

"I am not," Kent replied. "It seems much more than just a coincidence that this post office is in the shadow of the shoe store whose balloons were found in one of our victims."

Korsak gave him a chuck on the shoulder and said, "Great work. We'll start a search of the area."

He quickly started to make his way upstairs when Kent called out to him.

"Sergeant?" he said, making Korsak stop and turn. "Please find her. It's... it's not the same here with Dr. Isles gone."

It was a simple statement, but Vince heard the slight crack in the man's voice. It was something so small that someone else might have missed it, but he didn't – it was the sound of deep sorrow and worry behind the words.

"We will," he promised the younger man. "And when we do, she'll also have you to thank."

They gave each other a nod before they both turned back to their tasks at hand.

Back in the basement, Maura had a feeling; a premonition. She knew that Jane was on the way. Sure, she was certain Jane was looking for her – that was a given. And she held tight to the fact that Jane would find her – maybe not 'well' but at least 'alive'.

But something was changing in the air around her... Jane was coming for her – she could tell. It caused a cauldron of mixed emotions – joy that she'd be free again, but also concern that her captors' plan would come to pass. Surely, Jane wouldn't be crazy enough to come alone. Not after all the things she'd faced in the past.

The door above opened and she watched as Dr. Harris came down the stairs. If she was going to make a move, it would have to be soon.

"You should know Dr. Isles," he told her. "Everything is proceeding as planned. In fact, Det. Rizzoli spent the night outside of my house waiting to see if I'd make a move and a companion of hers entered my home today. And as we speak, there's another unit sitting at my employer with no clue that I'm here – they're not the most observant teams. They didn't see me head out to lunch with some co-workers... I will say that I'm looking forward to what comes next."

Maura was fearful since this all started, but her worry just moved to a much higher level.

"Do I want to know what comes next?" she asked him.

"You're going to be legend," he said in a calm hypnotic voice. Once again, Maura felt her eyelids growing heavy. "You'll hold a place of greatness that you never would achieve in a lab. That police department, all of them, even Jane Rizzoli, they all fail to see the magnitude of your power. Now, place your hands out for me."

Maura did as he instructed and he reached into his pocket. He unhooked one of her handcuffs and then the other, freeing her from her confines. She stayed motionless, unexpressive.

"Good," he said softly. "Very good. You'll be reward, Pet. I promise. Soon this will be over. Your work – our work – will be done."

He put the handcuffs back on her without a struggle. She still stayed stationary, motionless. He clapped his hands loudly and she jumped slightly. She nervously looked around the room.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"Mmm, you'll see soon. Everything is proceeding perfectly," he told her as he twirled the handcuff keys on his finger. He looked toward the staircase and yelled, "Frank!" Maura ran toward the utility sink, but Harris didn't give chase.

"You can't get it away," he told her. "You're all mine. My pet project. A masterpiece that Hoyte would be proud of, I'm sure."

As his accomplice made his way down the stairs, Maura was worried. Would she see Jane's brother? Jane's father? Did Harris get one of them too? Who the hell was Frank? As Harris turned to watch the man's arrival down the stairs, Maura didn't wasted time – she had a plan too.

While his back was turned, she flipped open one of the bottles of drain cleaner that she had rested inside in the utility tub. Next to it, unknown to anyone but her, was another drain cleaner that was already empted inside the clogged drain she created. She put the newest bottle upside down into the wide mouthed drain, letting the liquid pour out. She backed up and crouched down on the ground, near the tub. She turned her face from the approaching men, but more importantly, away from the sink where she cowered.

"Bring her out here," Harris ordered the other man. He ripped the ski-mask from the man's head. "And lose this," he said as he threw it aside. "No more hiding from the stroke of genius I'm creating."

Maura glanced at the tub beside her and that's when she got a look at the other man. He wasn't a Rizzoli, thanks goodness, but still, she knew this man. She just couldn't say how. The police department perhaps? Maybe the fire department? She couldn't place him, but she was sure she'd seen this 'Frank' before – perhaps even recently. Both men continued their approach and she grew more worried that maybe science had failed her. She gave a slight glance to the utility tub again.

But then she heard a slight hiss and she quickly hid her face.

Frank began to reach over the tub for her when there was a sudden boom that echoed through the basement. Seconds later, unable to react soon enough, her attackers were both meet with scalding water shooting from the tub's drainpipe. Minutes before, when she heard their movement in the room above her, Maura had set the trap by plugging up the drain with a mixture of water, sulfuric acid and sodium hydroxide that was now burning and dousing the men.

Frank screamed and grabbed his face in pain as he fell to his knees. Maura took the opportunity of the confusion. Distracted by the acidy water on their skin, she found the handcuff keys Harris had dropped and went to work unlocking them as swiftly as possible.

Once she was free, she did her best to avoid the acid that was burning them. She started up the stairs as fast as her bare feet could carry her and hoped it would be fast enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Maura was halfway up the staircase when she felt someone tackle her by her waist.

"Nooooo!" she yelled in frustration as she tried to kick herself free. "Fire!" she started to scream. "I'm trapped the basement!" she shouted toward the closed door at the top of the stairs. "Fire! Fire!"

She understood bystander apathy. She knew humans in general respond to a fire emergency. When someone yells 'Help!' or 'Rape!' their pleas are less likely to be acknowledged. Even if she couldn't get out, she might be able to cause a distraction and get someone to her. Soon Harris had her by her ankles and proceeded to drag her back down to the bottom of the stairs. Each bump down the stairs was leaving her body battered and bruised.

He finally got her to the bottom of the landing and turned her over. Maura reached up and tried to get her thumb in his eyes, but he grabbed her wrist and put on one of the hand cuffs.

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted and tried to kick him away.

He backhanded her so hard that she felt the powerful sting and then darkness.

Back at the department, Frankie shot up from his desk. "I found a link to Hoyte!"

"What is it?" Jane asked as she and Korsak both moved to Frankie's desk. Hearing the commotion in the other room, Nina also made her way over.

"Joe Harris wasn't always a doctor. He went back to school later in life. He was doing his graduate work with a doctor who was Hoyte's psychiatrist at the prison when Jane put him away the first time. I'm not sure when or how they met, but I can place Harris in Hoyte's circle at some point."

"Did they have any correspondence?" Vince asked. "Letters, prison sign-in logs?"

"Nina might be able to track it," he offered.

"I'll pull Hoyte's visitor history to see what turns up," she said as she started to type.

"That could be enough to get a search warrant on Harris."

Jane walked over the walkie-talkie and punched in some information before hitting the button. "You there, Toro? Over."

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm still waiting on Harris. He hasn't left the prison yet. Over."

Jane looked at her watch. "Are you sure he's still there because it's getting late? Over."

"He hasn't come this way and it's one way in and one way out. Over."

"Okay, stay put. Over."

"Roger that. Over and out."

"What's wrong?" Vince asked as he waited on the phone to speak to the judge.

"Harris is still at work...or he gave us the slip," Jane replied. She turned to her brother. "You still have the warden's number? The one who works with Dr. Harris?"

"Yeah, you want me to call her?"

"Please."

"I think I found something else guys," Nina said as she waved them over.

Jane and Korsak looked at an image on her widescreen monitor on the wall. "Hoyte had hardly any regular visitors...ever. No family, no friends-."

"No surprise," Jane sighed. Vince snorted.

"Except for one guy..." She tapped the keyword a few times and an image of their co-worker came up.

"Is that Frank Conte?" Vince replied.

"He brought the candy bars up," Jane added, "and Nina found him following me out of the precinct twice just prior to my house fire. What is he doing there?"

"That I do not know," Nina said. "But I've got a hunch." She began to type again. "And Bingo was his name-o," she said with a grin. She put the image on the board. "Frank was a janitor for a Boston University before coming to the Boston PD. He was employed there the same time that one Joseph Harris was a student."

Vince was already on the phone.

Jane turned back to Nina. "Frank probably ran messages to Harris from Hoyte and vice versa."

"It's possible," Nina offered, "or it may be a coincidence. I'm still going to keep looking for any other possible leads or connections between them all."

"Frank didn't come in today," Vince told the room as he got off the phone.

"But Harris went to work," Jane said. "I saw him leave."

"Who wants a pie?" They all heard someone say. They turned to see Boris standing there handing out some pizza boxes to the other detectives. He made his way into Nina's area. "It's one of your favorites," he told Jane as he handed her the last box.

"Thank you, but hold that thought," she told him before she turned to Vince. "Could they both be holding her?"

"Janie," Frankie yelled. "I got the warden on the line."

"Excuse me," she said as she moved around Boris, who still had the pizza box in his hand. Nina gave it a sniff so he opened the box. She took a slice and took a huge bite.

"I'm starving," she said with her mouth full of pizza.

"Have at it," he said invitingly. "That's what it's for."

The two of them walked to Frankie's desk where Jane was talking to the warden.

"I'm sorry to bother you this evening," Jane began. "Can you tell me if Dr. Joseph Harris was at work this week and if he was there for his entire shifts?" Jane listened to her on the other end of her phone and closed her eyes for a moment. She started to shake her head and snapped her fingers before pointing to the walkie-talkie. "I'm not sure, but could you give me any of his addresses you have on file there...Okay, thank you." Jane put her hand over the receiver. "He didn't come back from lunch!" she whispered. "And with Frank out that means they two of them are probably together." Jane moved her hand from the mouthpiece. "Yes, I'm still here," she told her as she grabbed a pen and paper. "I'm ready." She made a few notes and then hung up.

She turned to the team. "Let's get these sons of bitches."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

There were approximately ten detectives gathered around the bullpen as Agent Dean addressed the group.

"Thanks to the investigative work of Sgt. Korsak and his team, we have two suspects in the disappearance of Dr. Maura Isles. Let me say that there will be no lone wolves on this search. I repeat: No lone wolves." His eyes stopped on Jane for a moment. "Everyone must stay in groups of three or more at all times. Understood?"

The detectives, including Jane, all nodded in agreement.

"We will have two teams - one group will be run by Sgt. Korsak and the other will be run by myself. You have your assignments regarding who you'll be reporting to during this operation. Korsak's team will be going to Frank Conte's location while my team will be headed to Dr. Harris's house. Both of these locations are in South Boston within several blocks of D Street, so be on the lookout for anything suspicious in the area."

"Agent Dean," Jane began. "I don't believe Dr. Isles is at Harris' home."

"Why is that detective?"

Jane seemed unsure what to say. Finally, she muttered, "Let's just a little birdie told me."

Korzak, Frankie and Nina looked everywhere except at their fellow detectives or each other. Boris sat alone in the corner, expressionless. Jane watched him and made a mental note to never play poker with the man.

"Alright," Dean replied, "we still have a warrant to search his property so we'll check everything up and down to see if there is any trace of her at all. Perhaps your... Birdie... missed a juicy worm. Agreed?"

Reluctantly, Jane nodded.

"Suit up," he told the group. "We rollout in five minutes."

As the detectives moved about, putting on bulletproof vests and checking their firearms, Nina took Jane aside.

"Be careful," she told the detective. "We know she's not at Harris's house, so I'm going to keep looking for other possible angles."

"I appreciate all your help," Jane told her. "I realize you didn't have to stay here all these hours."

"You're right, I didn't. I wanted to stay. When I first came to Boston PD, Dr. Isles was actually the first person who took a sincere interest in me."

"I'm sorry," Jane replied. "I know I'm not the most welcoming person and-."

Nina smiled. "It's okay. I just meant that I know she's important to our work, but she's also important to me."

Jane didn't ask permission. She pulled Nina into a hug and stayed in the embrace for a few moments before she pulled away. Even as they stepped back their forearms were still locked.

"Find her," was Nina's only on response as she squeezed Jane's arms. The plea wasn't lost on the detective.

Jane's eyes were glassy. Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded her head in an unspoken promise. Nina released her and walked back to her desk. Jane made her way to Frankie and turned him around. She tightened his bullet proof vest and watched a far off look in his eyes.

"You're gonna be fine," she told him.

"I was just thinking about another vest and a cracked rib that nearly killed me...I would have died that day if it wasn't for her..." He seemed to be holding back tears. "We gotta find her, Jane. She's gotta be with Conte."

Jane nodded. "You make sure you get her out first. If Conte runs, and you see her, you let him run, okay? Let someone else get him. You get her out of there before anything else, alright?"

He firmly nodded and added empathetically, "I know you want to go with me and Korsak."

"I do, but..." she said as she started to shake her head. "I know I can't. Chances are she's there. I might endanger her if I'm there too...and I know how absolutely ridiculous that sounds."

"It's foretold. Believe me," Frankie said with a slight chuckle. "This is just so surreal... Like there's some higher power's guidin' us, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do," she replied with a slight grin.

"After this is over, I might start going back to St. Mary's more often. I mean, it couldn't hurt to do a few hail Mary's or prayers to St. Michael now and then, right?"

Jane smiled. She reached up and patted her brother's cheek. "Be careful out there."

"You too," he said as he turned his head slightly and gave her a kiss on her palm.

"Team one," Korsak ordered. "Assemble out front! Move it!"

Jane walked over to him. Once the last man was gone from the room, he waved her closer. He pulled her into an embrace. "She'll be home soon," he whispered into her hair.

"Promise?" she begged on the verge of tears. She started to chuckle in nervousness. "God, I sound like a baby," she said. "Why is this getting to me NOW?"

"We'll find her and if she's not there, we're not stopping until we do," he told her firmly. "Just make sure you keep Agent Dean in line," he told her with wink.

That lightened the mood for her and she chuckled. "Always."

Without another word, he marched from the room to his waiting men. Jane then watched as Dean walked toward her in one direction and Boris approached from the other.

"He is not a member of this investigation," Dean told Jane, while focusing on Boris. "I'm afraid he won't be coming with us."

"This is a free country," Boris countered, "and I am allowed to go on any city street of my choosing. If I just happen to be on a street where Det. Rizzoli is, so be it."

"You know-," Agent Dean began. Before he could say another word, Jane stopped him.

"Let's not argue okay, fellas?" She offered diplomatically. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have a set of eyes outside the house in case Harris comes in unexpectedly. Okay? Okay." She waved for both men to follow her.

"After you, Agent," Boris said with a wave of his hand.

"You're so gallant," Dean muttered in annoyance.

Boris smiled.

Several minutes later the teams were in place. Dean, Jane and Detective Crowe had already made their way inside Harris's house by the time Korsak's team arrived at Frank Conte's house and began to do their recon of the area.

Outside of Harris home, in his car, Boris was getting bored. He knew he couldn't go in with the team, but he did like Jane's idea of keeping watch. If Harris tried to get the jump on them, he could call Jane and give her a heads-up. For the moment, he sat watching the street and sipping his coffee.

Inside the home was a different story.

"There's nothing here," Jane sighed in frustration as she closed another drawer in the kitchen with her latex gloved hand.

"There has to be something," Crowe countered. "You and Korsak didn't just pull this idea out of your asses, did you, Rizzoli?"

"Shut the hell up, Crowe," she countered.

"Kids," Agent Dean pipped in, "Let's keep it civil."

Jane's phone vibrated and she jumped slightly. Pulling it out, she looked at the name.

"It's Nina," she told them as she answered. "Hey...Yeah, let me put you on speaker...Go ahead."

"Johnson's Shoe Store, the location printed on LeeAnn Sampson's balloons, was owned by a Robert Johnson prior to his death nine years ago. He's got two step-sons and one of which inherited the building. His name? Steve Conte. Care to guess his brothers' name?" she said.

"Frank?" Jane offered.

"Yep, the same Frank Conte who works for the BPD."

"Nina you're a genius!" Jane exclaimed.

Her laugh on the other end was audible. "Why thank you," she replied. "Now, I haven't heard from Sgt. Korsak's team yet, but someone might want to get to that shoe store ASAP. I just texted you the address and map."

"We're on it," Jane told her. "Thanks, Nina!"

"You got it!"

"Come on!" Jane said as she waved them out of the house and took off in a run that forced Dean and Crowe to keep up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Boris watched as Jane came tearing out of the house and he rolled down his window.

Jane shouted over to him, "We're headed to Johnson Shoes over on D Street. Frank Conte's brother owns the building!"

Boris nodded and started his vehicles as Jane motioned Dean and Crowe to hurry up. Once they were in the car, Jane dialed her cell.

"Hey, any luck?" she asked Korsak.

"Not a damn thing," he said frustrated. "There's nothing here."

"Frank Conte's step-dad owned Johnson Shoes, according to Nina. We're on our way there now. I'm forwarding you the address."

Korsak pulled the phone away said, "Everyone mount up. We're going to Johnson Shoes!" He then spoke into the phone again and said, "We'll back you up."

Unknown to Vince, back at the shoe store, Frank and Joe had been watching the detectives at their respective homes.

Harris smiled. "It's time. You know what must be done," he mentioned to Conte. "To the death, if need be."

"To the death," Frank replied with a firm nod. He pulled out an AR-15 and inserted the clip. Harris gave him a firm pat on the shoulder and made his way downstairs.

When he got to the bottom of the landing he found Maura laying on the air mattress. Her right cheek was bruising and the rest of her face had spots of grime after their brawl.

"I'm going to free you," Dr. Harris told her. "Would you like that?"

Maura wasn't sure what to make of the situation. She didn't trust her voice so she just nodded slowly.

Harris cleared his throat. "Good. Relax your arms completely," he told her in a soothing voice. "Close your eyes and pretend you are weightless."

Maura wanted freedom so much she simply did as she was told. Harris, for his part, smiled because his plan was coming together...beautifully. He knew that Hoyte, his mentor, would be proud of the hell he was about to unleash on Jane Rizzoli.

"To the last penny," he muttered softly.

Outside, Frank Conte was on the flat-line roof of the store in a crouched position. There was a small ridge around the roof's parameter that allowed him to stay conceal while on his stomach. He watched as Dean parked the car across the street and the trio exited the vehicle.

At the car, Jane pointed behind the store. Something unmistakable caught her eye.

"Oak tree," she muttered, more to herself than her companions.

"What?" Crowe asked in annoyance.

"Maura's here," Jane said louder and with great certainty.

From above the street, Conte watched as they began their approach. He was grateful that, as Harris expected, Jane lead the pack. He put his finger on the trigger and opened fire.

Harris heard the gunfire outside from the AR-15 and realized it was only a matter of minutes now. Jane Rizzoli's world would never be the same again. He felt triumphant. With Maura's eyes still closed, Harris removed her handcuffs and in a gentle voice said, "You'll do exactly as I say."

"Exactly as you say," Maura muttered in an almost sleepy tone.

Harris smiled sinisterly.

Outside, Jane had two choices for finding cover – run back to the car or toward the building. She watched as Crowe and Dean fell into the street. Protected by their bullet proof vests, they managed to stumble and crawl behind their car. Now, just as Harris had planned, Jane was one step closer to that basement... and separated from her team.

"There will be no complications," Frank mutter triumphantly.

Conte smiled at his handiwork as he began to take aim at Crowe's head, which was exposed behind the car trunk. He was about to take the kill shot when he heard another shot ring out. Almost simultaneously, he felt a jolt from his left that made him drop the riffle.

He immediately hit the deck and noticed that he'd been shot, blood pouring from his shoulder.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed as he peeked up to see another plain clothed man in black taking aim at him from behind another vehicle.

On the street, Boris saw Conte peek his head up and he took the shot, but before he could make the connection, the snipper ducked down.

"Damn it," Boris sighed. He immediately took shelter behind the vehicle. He knew what was coming and as he expected a barrage of bullets soon started to rain his way.

By now, Dean and Crowe began to return fire at the roof gunman. Boris took the opportunity to cross the street and hid behind the tail-end of another parked car.

"Keep going. I'm right behind you!" Boris yelled to Jane.

She nodded and continued on. The glass front door was locked so she opened fire and created a hole. From that hole she was able to break out an even larger area with the butt of her gun. She reached inside and unlocked the door, carefully avoiding the glass. Darting inside, she looked left and right. She didn't see any immediate danger. Directly in front of her was a hallway that seemed to split into two directions.

"Jane! Stop!" Dean called out as she crossed the threshold.

His warning was drown out by the sound of gunfire. Even worse, she didn't see what transpired after she made her way inside. Boris had taking a round in the leg and now he was unable to advance. Unbeknownst to her, with no immediate back up, she continued her walk down the hallway alone just as Harris had orchestrated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Without uttering a word, and the sound of gunfire ringing outside, Jane continued silently down the hallway of the vacant shoe store. When she reached the end the hall to her right looked like an inventory area with old pallets and abandon shoe boxes. To her left was a kitchen or break area. The ratty old yellow linoleum caught her attention followed by a back door that looked more like a residential door than a commercial door. It had six panes of glass. Jane put her back to the end of the hallway and that's when she saw it – a door directly across from the back door.

"Now's your chances for freedom; for fame," Harris whispered to Maura. He placed her in front of the stairs and stepped back into the shadows. "Yell Jane's name," he coached.

He held his breath for a moment and watched with anticipation as Maura took a deep breath and yelled.

"Jane!"

Maura watched as the door flew open and Jane appeared at the top of the stairs, gun drawn. Quickly, she pulled the firearm away from her best friend and began to race down the stairs. Maura moved from her position at the bottom of the stairs to give Jane access.

"Oh god, Maura," Jane said as she took the stairs as quick as she could.

She was three steps from the bottom when her foot got caught on something and she tumbled face first down the remaining steps. As a result, she lost her Glock. She watched as it slid across the floor, landing at Maura's feet.

Jane looked down at her shoes to see she had fishing line wrapped up on her feet. As she moved into a kneeling position, she saw Maura holding her gun, pointing it toward her. Jane reached her hand out to Maura.

Behind the medical examiner, from the shadows, Harris took two steps forward.

"Now's your chance," he coaxed her. "Shoot her in the stomach."

Jane's eyes went wide as she watched Maura cup the bottom of the weapon with her other hand.

"Push and pull – the same amount of force. Right, Jane?" Maura asked in an almost robotic, nearly sleepy tone.

Jane's eyes widened even more.

"Maura don't do this," Jane begged. "Just-Just hand me the gun, okay?"

Jane's look of worry took on a curious express for a split second.

The next sound was Jane's Glock19 ringing through the basement.

In an instant, Jane fell to the ground, holding her stomach.

"Son of a bitch!" the detective cried out sounding as if she was in deep pain.

By now, Korsak's team had arrived and the shoe store was surrounded on nearly all sides. With round after round, Conte sprayed fire around the perimeter, keeping the police line at bay – they were unable to move in closer to the location.

"Where's Jane?" Korsak asked Boris. The pair, along with Frankie, were behind the bullet riddled vehicle. The sergeant couldn't help but notice the make-shift tourniquet on Boris' leg.

"Inside," he replied. "I tried to follow her in, but I got hit."

"Jane's in there alone?!" Frankie asked to which Boris nodded.

Down in the basement, Maura stood pointing Jane's own gun at her.

"Magazine capacity: 15," she said softly. Her facial expression seemed blank. Almost zombie-like. "Trigger pull: 2.5 kilograms; line of sight: 153 millimeters," she said as she moved a step closer to Jane with the gun still pointed at the detective.

"Finish her slowly," Harris told Maura. He was still standing behind her, but he had a great view of everything unfolding. "Shoot her in the stomach again so she bleeds to death slowly, like Hoyte had to die. Make her feel the same pain...to the last penny."

The gun shook slightly in Maura's grasp.

"I'm never going to be the same after this, am I?" Maura asked Jane, feeling a bit teary, the robotic quality of her voice gone.

Jane raised her hand and motioned Maura.

"Toss me the gun," she pled from the depths of her soul. "You don't have to do this," she insisted.

"I do," Maura replied, "It's the only way."

Outside, Korsak had seen enough. "Dean?" he said into his walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, Sergeant?"

"You need to be my bait," he told the agent. "Keep moving to your left and don't stop. He'll have to rise up to take his shot at you, but I'm taking mine first. Get moving on three – one, two, three."

Dean took a deep breath and then started moving behind the parked cars traveling down the street. All the while, Korsak lay in wait behind the trunk of the car with his Glock pointed above. From the corner of his eye he could see Dean moving but his eyes never left the rooftop. He stood up as Dean moved farther down the sidewalk.

Suddenly, the opportunity he needed was there.

Conte shifted for just a second and that's all the time Korsak needed. He squeezed off a single round and watched as Conte's head slammed to the side and then slumped.

Down in the cellar, Maura started to raise the gun again on her best friend and Jane made a last ditch plea.

"I love you and-and-and I don't want this on your shoulders, Maur. Please, give me the gun."

"Do it!" Harris orders. "Make her bleed!"

Maura looked directly into Jane's eyes.

"I know what I have to do," she told her firmly. "And I see it now – the candy, the card...Ruth. The numbers are from the book of Ruth. I don't remember much from it, but there's one verse I do remember. It's rather beautiful. It's one message you didn't make me send, Joe... But it's one I can send as I stand here now... _Do not press me to leave you or to turn back from following you. Where YOU go, I will go; Where YOU lodge, I will lodge... your people shall be MY people... and your God my God."_

"That's right!" Harris tells her. "I'm your people. I'm..."

"Nothing to me."

After Maura said the words, she swiftly turned toward Harris, gun at the ready. That's when he noticed something...Rizzoli wasn't bleeding. She was never shot. Isle fired away from her so that meant...

His eyes widen only for a brief second. He took two steps toward her in an attempt to rush her, but that wasn't about to happen.

Maura unloaded three shots, hitting him square in his chest, which took him to the ground within seconds. As he struggled to breathe, Maura walked toward him and then leaned over him.

"Ruth. Chapter 1; Verse 16," she told him. "Her people are my people and your hypnosis only functions on those who are willing... you're a sick, dime store excuse of a psychopath...and you will not harm my people again."

Harris looked as if he might speak, but the words never came. His lifeless eyes looked up at the ceiling above them. Only then did Maura lower the weapon and erupt into a puddle of tears.

Jane eased her gun out of Maura's grip and holstered it before bringing the trembling woman into her arms. Maura started to collapse to the ground and Jane made the descent with her, catching her fall. As Jane made soothing sounds of comfort and stroked the back of Maura's head, Korsak and the team poured down the stairs.

"I've got you," Jane reassured her repeatedly. "I've got you. It's over."

Seeing the situation was under control, Korsak ordered everyone back upstairs and Jane gave him a look of silent thanks. Finally, once stillness settled over the room, Maura looked up into Jane's eyes as the two of them lay tangled in a heap on the floor.

"Get me out of here?" she begged.

Jane smiled with tears in her eyes and kissed Maura's forehead.

"Anything you want," Jane said as she rose. She helped pull Maura to her feet as well. "Besides, your people are anxious to see you."

Arm-in-arm, the pair made their way up the staircase and out of hell.

 **The End**


End file.
